Cosmos
Origins Cosmos is a relatively new group which emerged the 15th of January, 2020 when the end was first uncovered by the player CollarMint. He first tpd the user NicolasADHill31 who confirmed the end was legit, and later tpd various other original members of the group. It's original goal was to rule the end but they have strayed from that goal considerably since its creation, basically becoming another Vespid that's more strict on who joins. The team is owned by Valkie/Lukie Pukie, and the co owner is Poplop201. History ''' Cosmos is a very young team so the actual history is brief. On the 15th of January 2020, after CollarMint discovered and leaked the end dimension. Valkie decided to create a team based off the soul purpose of exploring, and conquering the end deminsion. Though the end was supposed to remain secret word got out very quickly as many couldn't help but publicly talk about it. Their dreams of making the End a private sanctuary for the group was tarnished early on as multiple people outside the original team were tpd in including multiple Termina members who were tpd in by NicolasADHill31. Their first base was established shortly after their creation dubbed "Polaris", and was also the first end base. The base was a host to minor, though decent builds. Its life, however, was short lived as shortly after its creation an accidental tp caused someone to have access to, and grief the base. After this Cosmos established many megavaults and also began work on 2 new bases to establish themselves as a team. Poplop, due to him being generally nice to the Taiwanese playerbase had infliltrated their group "Brilliant", being the main force behind the event known as "Blitzkreig". This was an even where Cosmos, Arco, Termina, and The Enclave greifed multiple Brilliant Vaults in a short time period. It is generally viewed as a success degrading Brilliant down to nothing but a Discord Server. This also included the leaking of Brilliant's private hacks, and private discord. This also started the alliance known as TECA between the main 4 teams on the server. It is known that Poplop's relationship with Termina is not great, as Termina was respnsible for destroying his previous group "Silver Legion(SL)". Due to his Paranoia and arrogance he decided to kick all Termina loyals out of Cosmos and message them. He did give Byatt (Leader of Termina) a warning beforehand and Byatt confirmed it. Understandably, the Termina loyals were not happy at this turn of events as they had done nothing wrong, other than being in a group that had a bad history with Poplop. Due to this NicolasADHill31 leaked a vault and base to the Termina Council. TurkeyWedgie also participated in the grief destroying the capital of Cosmos, later Cosmos suicided another base. This left them with only one base that was no more than a hole in the ground at the time. This also killed the alliance known as TECA. Shortly after the griefing of Cosmos vaults and bases, Cosmos retailiated with griefing the Termina base "Hidden Village" which Poplop had a home at, and was built in August but was inactive for a long period of time beforehand. This also resulted in the grief of multiple vaults and the attempted raid of multiple discord server, only one of which was actually damaged, that being the ARCO trade discord which Poplop operated. This event was dubbed by Cosmos "Blitzkreig 2", and only increased tensions. '''Current Relevance and events Cosmos is still in war with Termina for the time being. On the Second of February Cosmos also griefed a Termina member base named Hateno. Conflicts are high, many newer players turning to Cosmos in hopes of Termina dying, as well as many older players turning towards Termina knowing Poplop's history with teams. Their current number of vaults and bases are unknown by the author. Tensions are high and the war could go any way, the current name for the group is "Clan Cosmos" which is their fourth name change and also generally agreed to be the worst one so far.